Flotsam
Flotsam (named Polcurse, or Porcus in the Japanese version) is the ringleader of Flotsam's circus, a circus which happenly to be present in Palm Brinks in the start of the Dark Chronicle timeline. His circus troupe members include Milane, his pet elephant Linda and an unnamed muscular man. His circus has two motives, to draw attention of Palm Brinks villagers to it and also to search for the Red Altamilla, which he claims he could "smell" the scent of the stone present in Palm Brinks. Flotsam wasn't wrong, as Maximillian wearing it as a family heirloom, happened to be eavesdropping him and Mayor Need and witnessing his double side in the very same room. History This began a series of cat and mouse chases where Flotsam finally located the Red Atlamilla, gave up pretense as a simple ringmaster but instead a henchman of Emperor Griffon. He sends his clown underlings, Linda and finally employs a clownish robot, Halloween to stop Maximillian from leaving Palm Brinks from the Underwater Channel and failing each one.The chase would presumably end with Flotsam bringing out P-3000, piloted by his muscular henchman, with Floatsam riding pillion and operating a machine gun to wreak havoc upon the Blackstone One. It was again defeated by a highly risky yet equally successful ploy by Cedric employing Bombs, with Max lobbing them at the ATV. The explosion propels him upon the roof of a train carriage,an irate Flotsam stripped to reveal the dynamite hidden under his clothes, with intentions to protect himself from further bombs and to blow up the train. Monica finally to reveal herself and ended his career as a not very successful villain. He also seems to exhibit some magical abilities such as being able to float and reviving the unconscious Linda. If he has abilities for fighting, they weren't shown. It's unknown how he has these abilities, whether it was innate or granted by Griffin. Metal Flotsam is basically the same as Flotsam, being the same person, but with a robotic body built of Zelmite. Metal Flotsam is the Dark Genie's guardian, and resides deep inside the hostile Zelmite Mines, a secret dungeon only available once the Dark Genie's curse, the Dark Element, is defeated. Metal Flotsam is a being only kept alive by the power of Zelmite, meaning he is shallow and empty inside. Metal Flotsam is a robot, basically, and this means that he is only metal. Characteristics Flotsam is seen outwardly gregarious and charming ringmaster who is proud of his circus while truly inside, he is ruthless, sadistic, self-driven and like of Griffon's henchman like Gaspard and Dr Jamming, armed with nefarious and innovative tools to assist his quest for the Red Altamila. Flotsam, like many villains in Dark Chronicle is not above of personally using violence and coercion to work where gentler methods of bribing failed. Max and Mayor Need experienced a completely change in Flotsam's attitude when Mayor Need voices his difficulties after accepting a bribe of chestnuts, with the angry ringmaster proceeding to beat, choke and step on the mayor until Max accidentally reveals himself. Flotsam has red hair and a blue suit with a rose stuffed in the front pocket and a blue top hat. He wears basic clown makeup and has a long mustache. You do not fight Flotsam directly, however, when he decides to get his hands dirty he prefers to use his cane to harm. Throughout the game he uses machines with bombs, blasters and grenades attached. His pride and joy, the Ro-bomb, is owned by Halloween. Metal Flotsam is a cyborg of Flotsam, meaning he is part human, but mostly Cyborg. Three quarters of his face are real, but the rest is artificial. He has one glass eye with advanced technology, and a torso of Zelmite metal. His hands are replaced with a drill and a circular grip. His feet can be retracted, regular or Nova jets. Metal Flotsam uses his drill, grip or even powerful magical beams shot from his eyes to attack. He also uses a modified version of the RoBomb, except it is sleek and black instead of bumpy and red. Combat Metal Flotsam will most likely charge after you, so a good idea is to turn around and throw some lighting stones, as he is weak against lighting and this will do intense damage. Continue to dodge Flotsam on these platforms. Occasionally he will slip off and get stuck trying to run at you. A good idea is to use a charged attack here. However, he will then float upwards and launch bombs at you. Just continue this strategy. Flotsam is a fairly simple boss, just try to keep your health above 140, in the event something bad happens. The bombs btw, are difficult to avoid since Flotsam is VERY accurate when he throws them and since it deals splash damage, he hurts himself but he takes less damage from it. Gallery Circus Tent.png|Concept art of Flotsam's Circus tent. Category:Characters in Dark Chronicle Category:Bosses in Dark Chronicle